You are the key to my heart
by Saruwatari Ayumu -0987654321
Summary: Sakuno fell in love long ago but what happens if he comes back and returns the love after rejecting her so many times... please R&R p.s: not good at summarys xD
1. no one falls in love twice

**No one falls for the same person twice let alone 3 times**

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis just the plot of my fan fictions**

**A/N: this is my second prince of tennis one shot reviews are welcome (even flames just not to harsh)**

**Summary: Sakuno's POV; No one falls in love three times is a row with the same person so why cant you accept it?**

There I stood my eyes red and puffy as tears rolled down my cheeks,

You left me there like this in the rain your not the person you used to be,

I felt my heart crack into a million pieces when you said goodbye to me once again,

And…

I promised myself I wouldn't fall for you for the second time but this is the third,

My heart aches for you,

don't you get it we are meant to be,

no one and I mean no one falls in love three times in a row for the same person

So…

Why can't you accept it?

I love you and no matter how much you deny it

You love me too

Echizen Ryoma!

So stop trying to forget me and push me away because I'll come back

stop trying to set me free from your grasp and try to stop me from loving you

Because…

Your killing my heart more by saying goodbye and running with tears in your eyes…

**A/N: please R&R! i dont know whether or not to carry it on as a story or leave it like this please give me some comments on what you think!! :)**


	2. head over heels in love

**A/N: My sequel to no one falls in love twice since everyone and some friends of mine say I should write another chapter this is for you :D please R&R (flames are welcome not to harsh so are tips cos I get writers block easily :p)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis because if I did Ryoma and Sakuno would be together :P**

**Summary: Ryoma's POV: I'm sorry but what I can I do I think I'm head over heels in love with you…**

--

I left you like that because I didn't know what to do,

I'm so confused about my feelings

So…

I refused to listen to yours too

Three times this has happened now, and I still wonder if you'll ever forgive me,

My life is screwed up when your not there and I feel as if a part of me is missing,

My heart aches when you're near me and it feels as it is going to burst when you talk to me,

I act like my usual self around you because I'm scared of what you'll think if I show the inner me,

I feel so alone without you…

I play tennis for you, I win for you but I can't show you my feelings

and yet,

I'm sorry,

But…

What can I do?

I think im head over heels in love with you…

--

**A/N: yay! :D hope you liked it I don't know whether to continue it as a real story after this or to leave it but please R&R and post you comments **

**P.S: I couldn't of done it without your help my lil viewers virtual cookies for everyone :D gives virtual cookies out XD **


	3. meeting you for the first time in years

**A/N: hey guys its been a long, long time, sorry I haven't updated I've been ill and tests ect. . stupid skwl! Thanks for your reviews and now it's the long awaited moment of truth the first part of my story after the poems o.o hope you enjoy it…R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis but I wish I did cos ryoma and Sakuno would be together! XD**

**Summary: After years of being apart they meet again as if by fate but one won't admit their feelings to themselves after so long yet the other knows they love each other.**

_-italics=thoughts or flash backs-_

*sound effects*

----

Ryoma is at the top of his game, winning all competitions that he has entered since that day to prove to her but she wouldn't take it not then and not now, (yet that is). Ryoma's tennis is magnificent and he is in every tennis and probably every girls magazine too, he is known through out the world and has travelled every where but he has settled down and is going to enjoy life a bit in Japan, Tokyo in his home town where he met her. Since he's still single and is very good looking you would of thought that he would have a girl friend but no, he has to wait for her. Since his career in tennis really kicked off and his band (band of princes) in the music industry started while he was in Japan and still at school with her, she's a major part or annoyance in his life, fan girls thinks she's an annoyance he thinks differently if it wasn't for her he would never have got this far that's why he's came back for her, for Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Sakuno Ryuzaki is an ordinary girl in an ordinary flat by her ordinary self, alone. Sumire died a few years back and she's managed on her own. She works as an entertainer in a local night cub and before you get the wrong idea she's a singer. It's all because of him since he came along he life turned up side down at first it was fine she got to know the team better but after she confessed the second time every thing went down hill, the third time was a mistake he was there and she just had to blurt it out.

-flash back-

'_Ryoma-kun I know that your trying to hide it but I can read you like a book and I know I've already said this but I love you and you love me too and don't deny it please tell me the truth?' tears were pouring down Sakuno's cheeks and he just turned with tears in his eyes too and ran he ran from his love to protect her. _

-end of flash back-

The most terrible mistake she ever made is what she thought but to him it was a miracle and yet he ran, he ran from the truth. He had competitions all over the world not long after that so he left her a note a note of love in his eyes but a note of hurt in hers.

'_I'll win for you Sakuno and only you I'll come back for you I promise'._

She cried and cried after she had received the note and it hurt her the most that she kept an old she box filled with memories of those times when they were friends before he left her three times in a row before he left her for good and never came like he promised and too her those thoughts of her first love were forgotten and locked away deep in the back of her mind and also locked in a cage right in the middle of her heart and only he had the key.

Ryoma had finally arrived at his old shrine and he started to unpack, he used his old room once again to sleep in but for his things they were kept in his mother's and father's old room so he had more space. After a few hours he was sprawled across the couch looking through his mobile's contact list to get in contact with some of friends, he called up Momo, Eiji, Oishi and the other regulars. The regulars (Momo and Eiji up to their old tricks again) had decided to take Echizen to a local night club that night where a certain person sings. Not knowing why his sempai's were so set in going to that night club on that day at a certain time was against him so he went along with it anyway, but in his mind he just wanted to meet up to ask them where Sakuno is or at least where she works but he thought he needed some 'guy time' away from the rest of the world so he agreed and then he would find out.

Sakuno needed to get ready for work, she wore her best outfit (for a night club that is) it was a purple bikini like top but it was draped with netting that showed off her docile body and soft skin, she wore a short denim mini skirt that showed her slim long legs and purple ankle boots. Her hair was shorter than normal and was straight, she had little mascara on because he looked better without make up. She worked with Tomoka who has stuck with her through thick and thin. Tomoka works as a bar maid in the pub as a part time job she's also Sakuno's manager as Sakuno sometimes gets offers to sing in other places. Tomoka was normally Sakuno's fashion consultant but every so often she likes to pick what she wants to wear and also because tonight is the night that the regulars normally come to the club so she has to dress and act her best, not that she does it on purpose or anything she just loves to see them oggle (a bit OOC but I guess it is because she's older) but she still hasn't got a boyfriend and the way everyone acts around her at the club you would think she would have (sound familiar o.o). Although many guys hit on her she just hasn't found the one, well actually she did but that's forgotten about as far as she's concerned.

Ryoma had decided to go for a casual look and lost his cap, he wore faded black jeans a white sleeveless top and a black wrist band with black shoes. He didn't really want to go over dressed or under dressed for that matter so he settled with that outfit. This outfit reminded him of the band of princes and how Sakuno used to be in the front row cheering them on all the way through, but he'll never get those memories back because there just memories and he cant relive them but he wants to relive them and others where Sakuno was cheering him on all the way, but also to change some but he cant. He soon stopped daydreaming on the past and looked towards the future. Ryoma had decided to meet everyone and the night club so he could get used to his old surroundings as soon as he got there and entered everyone was chatting away and messing on like they used to.

Inside the club the atmosphere is lively and like any club you find anywhere it was packed but I guess if it's local and Sakuno's singing that's probably why, even though Ryoma still didn't know this but he was enjoying his night out at the moment. They had positioned themselves near the front of the stage and Ryoma was swigging away at his beer when she started to sing, he had positioned himself so he wasn't facing the stage because he reminded him of singing and Sakuno cheering them on but I guess he would have to turn round at some point. Momo and Eiji sniggered as they wrote something onto a piece of paper they then stood up 'to get a better view of the singer' and held the piece of paper above Ryoma's head. When Sakuno had finished singing she looked up and saw Momo and Eiji waving and pointing tat the piece of paper, she smiled at first till she read what it said 'Ryoma' and an arrow pointing down.

"WHAT?!?!?!" she shouted into the microphone, all that ran through her mind was 'Why has he came back?'.

At that point in time Ryoma turned round and there eyes locked together for a split second and Sakuno broke eye contact stormed off the stage and walked right up to Ryoma.

*slap*

Sakuno slapped Ryoma across the face. He rubbed his cheek and stared at the woman who had just slapped him.

"Why the hell did you just slap me?" he quizzed as everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"Why, WHY?!?!? Why do you think Ryoma Echizen, I'm not going to let you walk back into my life without letting you know how it feels to have your heart broken not just once but three times and that isn't even the tip of the iceberg" she ranted quite loud but not loud enough that everyone could hear. Ryoma's eyes went wide as he was hit with realisation of who it was.

"S-Sakuno?" he said astonished to see her as soon as he was back in Japan but more astonished about how she's acting and yet he couldn't blame her. After some time he just sat there ogling her because of how she dressed, showing her wonderful curves he beautiful textured skin, how she acted around him (totally ignoring him) and the other ex-regulars (talking more upfront and flirtatious). How he longed for her body, for her heart he wanted to take total possession of her and let no one touch her precious jewel he had once promised her that he would come back for her and he has come back for only her but now he promises himself that he would confess to her sooner or later or he'll regret it for the rest of his life.

----

A/N: Yay! I hope you liked it! Please R&R I need hints and tips (flames are welcome not too harsh I like to be corrected) again sorry for the grammar I'm crap at it :P please continue to support me!

Arigato!!!

0987654321 (Steph) x


	4. unwanted memories

**A/N: here's chapter 4 up and ready for those feisty readers out there :P enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis even though I wish I could! **

_*italics-thoughts or flashbacks*_

--------

After a long and tiring night of being ignored completely by the one you love and probably making things worse between them Ryoma was in no fit state the next morning, he was supposed to go and meet Momo and An (who are now together) as well as Kaidoh and Tomoka (who are also together) not that he wants to meet them or anything he was forced to make plans with them. Ryoma decided to call it off and let the couples be alone since it would get him more depressed being alone with two sets of couples and last night didn't help either. Not only was he being ignored by Sakuno but she was flirting with Fuji! Fuji and Tesuka were more or less the only two of the group not to have a girlfriend barring Ryoma himself of course. Worst of all he got totally wasted and tried make a move on Sakuno, which didn't end very well. The only good thing he did get out of last night was Sakuno's address and mobile number a small gift from Eiji and Momo. He thought long and hard about what to do about Sakuno and in the end Ryoma had often thought that the daisy most represented Sakuno when she was younger so he called a local flower shop and ordered three bouquets of daisies to be sent to her flat with a note attached saying 'a promise is a promise and sorry about last night'. he had thought hard about the message as well but to him this made the most sense, he came back for her and only her and he wont rest till he gets her and obviously he was saying sorry because of what happened the night before. Deep down in his heart a fire is raging and wont seize till Sakuno is rightfully his so he decided to make it up to her in the most ways possible.

Sakuno woke to the door bell ringing, she groaned and rose from her bed, she moved slowly towards the door, she opened it to find three bouquets of daisies. She brought them into the house and placed them on the coffee table in her flat, then went to get changed. She appeared not long after wearing a tennis outfit and sweatbands carrying a tennis bag and her ipod. She walked past the daisies but something caught her eye, a note. 'A promise is a promise and sorry about last night', she clenched her other fist as tears rolled down her cheeks.

-flash back 10 years earlier-

_Sakuno was sitting at her desk in class with puffy eyes from crying all night the night before, looked out of the window at the tennis courts and beyond when someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned to see someone handing her a note. The same someone who had broke her heart three times, the moment she received it he walked out of the class and out of the school never to be seen in person until 10 years later the night before. Sakuno was about to rip it up but curiosity had overcame her, she opened it to read a relieved but hurtful message: 'I'll win for you Sakuno and only you I'll come back for you I promise'. at that she ran out of the classroom and went straight home to cry more._

-flash back end-

She wasn't that bothered about last night, because emotions were running high anyway but she can't forgive him not now not yet.

"Why? Why now?" she asked herself, "Why did he have to come back now, why did he have to reopen those hurtful memories, why did he try to open up my feelings?" Sakuno continued to cry. After a while she decided she needed some fresh air and to let out some frustration with a ball and racket, she left the flat and placed her ipod earphones into her ears which was playing 'Ayumi Hamasaki'. she placed the bag on her back and jogged towards the local tennis courts which were situated in the park.

Ryoma couldn't get her out of his mind nor could he forget the past he needed to do something, anything. He grabbed his tennis bad and walked, he walked and walked till he became aware of his surroundings.

"I've ended up here huh?" he said to himself. He had walked along pathways which were filled with his memories back along to the park where he used to practise with Sakuno. Ryoma turned to what sounded like a tennis ball and headed towards the sound, when he reached the sound he stood among the shrubbery amazed. Sakuno was there practising and continually hitting the ball back to the same place. _'she's improved…a lot!' _ryoma thought as she caught the ball and wiped her forehead, a small clapping sound came from behind her, there stood the person who she had cried about not that long ago, Ryoma with his usual trade mark smirk.

"Are you stalking me or something?" Sakuno asked sarcastically. Ryoma just smirked and walked away once again. Sakuno was even more frustrated now and hurt _'he really must like walking away from the person he loves…wait loves, me, no…No way!'_ she thought as she went back to hitting the ball to release the new tension which has just built up inside of her. After a confusing battle with herself and her old emotions which are starting to leak out of her cage deep in the centre of her heart she retired home for a good nights rest, only to find a note outside her door. 'Want a match tomorrow then lunch? Ryoma', she opened the door and put the note down on the table she then filled three vases with water and put her bouquets in them, she smiled to herself more and more about how she's going out on a date with Ryoma and yet she still cant seem to forgive him fully and he's only been back 2 days what is she going to do isolate her self? She couldn't get out of this weird mood she felt so venerable and depressed as well as happy and overjoyed. That night she went to bed with a bandage up her wrist seeping with blood and with in her bathroom lay a razor and a pool of blood.

------

A/N: please R&R tip of continuing wanted! flames welcome! :)


	5. 3 special words

Sakuno sat up in bed and winced in pain as she put weight on her hand she lifted it up and looked at the blood red bandage. She stood and slowly walked to the bathroom door. She gingerly opened the door and looked at the floor, there she saw her pool of blood and the razor blade. She stood and stared for a little while then blinked and looked away, "I'll clean it up later I'm meeting Ryoma soon" she muttered she started to sound annoyed. She stepped over the pool of blood to the cupboard where she pulled out a bandage to re-wrap her healing cuts. She unwrapped her arm of the bloody red bandage and turned the tap on. She put the cuts under the cool water 'baka Sakuno baka that hurts' she winced at the pain as the water cleaned her now noticeable 3 cuts each deeper than the other. Sakuno dapped dry her wounds and re-wrapped them in a new bandage. She splashed her face, stepped over the pool and back into her room to get changed.

After 10 to 15 minutes she was finally ready she wore a purple skirt and white and purple top and a purple head band as well as a white wristband to cover her bandage. She picked up her tennis bag and sat on the couch fiddling nervously with the wristband. A knock was heard on the front door she stood, picked up her bag slung it over her shoulder and opened the door.

"Hey there, Sakuno" Ryoma greeted, doing a slight wave.

"Hi Ryoma-kun" she shyly replied _'his voice is really masculine and husky…wait! What? Why am I being all girly around him' _she pondered to herself. Ryoma saw her pondering and laughed slightly but stopped himself before she got suspicious.

"Come on then you ready?" Ryoma asked to knock her out of her thinking. Sakuno just nodded as she picked up her keys and put her trainers on. She walked out of her flat and locked the door; she put the keys in the bottom of her bag then turned to be met by Ryoma's face. He gently grabbed her hand and started to walk towards his car. Sakuno pulled away and gave him a dirty look as she walked in front of him once she reached the end of the street she looked at all the cars then sighed. Then looked back at Ryoma.

"Which one is your car?" she asked sounding rather stupid he laughed a little then stopped to answer.

"The one right in front of you" he smirked. Sakuno walked to the passenger door and waited for Ryoma to open the car. As he unlocked it she climbed in and sat down, waiting for Ryoma. Ryoma got in and then he started to drive.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence, Ryoma had looked at her a couple of times all he noticed was how much more defined she is now compared to how she was back then, _'God, if I loved her body then I must adore it now' _which was true he adored her body now but then sexual thoughts ran through his mind "baka oyaji" he muttered.

After another 5 minutes of awkward silence they were at the indoor tennis courts. They both climbed out of the car and walked towards the indoor tennis courts Ryoma had a pair of sunglasses on to stop the paparazzi seeing him as Sakuno lagged behind him looking at her wrist. They both walked swiftly so they didn't catch much attention Ryoma kept his eyes on where they were going and, every now and then on Sakuno. Sakuno just followed him every now and then looking up to find out where exactly they where the rest of the time she focused on her wrist. After a couple of minutes they finally reached the reserved tennis court right at the back of the indoor centre. They entered the court and put their bags down, they both pulled their rackets out and began to warm up. Ryoma was thinking about Sakuno and how he'll have to go easy on her, then progress to get harder and harder to see what she is really made of. As for Sakuno she thought about how stupid she was slitting her wrists on the hand she plays tennis with. She hit the ball too hard and she winced at the pain but forgot about the ball bouncing back off the wall. The ball bounced back hard and fast that's when it hit her on her bad wrist this was when she cried out in pain. Ryoma turned to notice her in pain slumped on the floor; he turned and ran towards her.

"Sakuno are you okay?" he asked with a frighteningly worried face.

"I'm fine I just hit the ball too hard and it bounced back too fast" she replied not looking at him in case he saw her tears. With that she got back up and picked her racket up and continued to play. _'My wrist really hurts but I can't let Ryoma find out and I better not play as well today_' Sakuno thought as she continued to warm up. Ryoma stood there for a few moments he looked at her, and then at her wrist suspiciously. _'She better be fine'_. He could tell something was wrong he just didn't know what and so he turned back and continued to warm up.

It wasn't long, after the incident that they decided to start the match. Ryoma had decided not to go all out and only use certain moves he obtained over the years, as for Sakuno she just re adjusted her wrist band and looked at her hand for a couple of moments then at the fuzzy yellow ball in her other hand. "Don't fail me now wrist" Sakuno muttered as she served the ball. Ryoma easily returned it, followed by Sakuno hitting for the opposite far corner to Ryoma that's when Sakuno won the first point of the match. It continued like this for a while each winning a couple of points each, well into the game Ryoma on 4 games and Sakuno on 3, with the points at 40 love, but something happened. Sakuno had hit a lob as it was a difficult ball to retrieve and so Ryoma jumped and smashed the ball into Sakuno's side of the court. Sakuno only just reached the ball but Ryoma's shot was too powerful this made her wrist bend backwards and her racket fly out of her hand. Sakuno doubled over in pain because of her wrist, as blood started to seep through the bandage and wristband. Sakuno looked at her wrist and her eyes widened because the cuts had reopened but also because Ryoma was going to see. _'Please Kami-sama make something divert his attention so I can make a run for it please'._ Ryoma noticed her buckle over; he dropped his racket, jumped over the net and ran to Sakuno. Ryoma knelt down beside her as he put a hand on her back; she turned away to hide her hand from him. His eyes deep in worry looked at the back of the person he treasured the most.

"Sakuno are you okay?" Ryoma asked as he tried to get a closer look at the damage.

"I'm fine just a scratch where the racket caught m no big deal" she replied back whimpering slightly, _'I hope he buys it'_ she thought as she tried to convince Ryoma with her excuse.

"Yeah right, you wouldn't be in this much pain trust me, I've done it myself numerous of times." he scoffed _'does she think I was born yesterday?_' he mentally asked himself. He gently grabbed her shoulders and turned he to face him. Sakuno resisted at first but Ryoma's arms are like barriers of steel built from playing tennis all his life. Ryoma saw she was trying to cover her injured hand and so he pried the other hand off. '_Why Kami-sama why?'_ Sakuno asked as Ryoma carefully removed her wristband. She flinched slightly as he started to remove the bandage, Sakuno tried to pull away only causing her self more pain.

"Don't pull away," Ryoma ordered as he unwrapped the last of the bandage. He looked at the 3 cuts that have been newly opened by him self; he hated seeing Sakuno in pain especially when caused by him. Ryoma blanked out for a couple of moments remembering the past of where he put Sakuno through so much pain. He came back to reality to see Sakuno trying to soak up the blood with her wristband that is already died red. He sighed and took off his t-shirt revealing a well built and tanned set of muscles. Sakuno looked up to see why Ryoma was moving around so much only to reveal his topless body she looked him up and down then blushed immensely only to make her turn her head away.

"Ryoma what are you doing?" she exclaimed still looking away.

"Here, take it soak the blood up with it" he replied handing her the t-shirt. Sakuno took it and began to wrap it round her wrist. "Sakuno how did you do it?" Ryoma asked looking worriedly at her. Sakuno just looked at him then looked away with out a word being said. He gently placed a hand under her chin and pulled her head up, their faces centimetres away from each other. They both stared into each other's eyes, worried golden orbs stared into scared brown ones and the brown stared back. 'Does she think I'll hurt her if I find out what truly happened?' Ryoma thought as he stared into her eyes.

"How?" he whispered, seeking an answer, his breath made Sakuno's lips tingle and she blinked a couple of times then looked at the closeness and blushed immensely again.

"I…I cutmyselfaccidentallywitharazorblade" she spoke quickly as she got up grabbed her racket and her bag and tried to make a run for it. Ryoma was caught off guard but was able to process everything in a matter of moments, and as soon as he realised that she made a run for it, he grabbed his stuff and ran after her. Sakuno ran through a couple of passageways only to end up at a dead end. "Mou why didn't I pay more attention…" she complained to her self.

"A little lost are we?" he asked smirking.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno gasped, as she turned round to come face to face with Ryoma.

"Mada, Mada Dane Sakuno, you were never good with directions were you?" he laughed slightly as he dropped his tennis bag on the floor. Ryoma took a step forward as Sakuno took a step back; this continued a couple of times until Sakuno's back hit the wall. Ryoma finished of the distance between them, so their faces were centimetres away once more. Ryoma put one hand above Sakuno's head on the wall and the other was just above her waist on the wall.

"How Sakuno, how did you do it?" Ryoma asked once again sternly.

"Why would you want to know, why would you care, you never cared back then, so why would you care now, why would you put me through so much pain then to suddenly care now?" Sakuno shouted at him, tears threatening to fall from her big brown eyes.

"I was stupid back then, I wouldn't let myself have you, I wouldn't let you into my world, because it would destroy you, but not having you there, destroyed me more, at first when we met I thought you were a annoyance but a pleasant one. Then that pleasant annoyance grew into friendship, a friendship that I would never try and destroy yet I did because I broke your hart because it grew into love but I couldn't back then love you back then, I didn't know what love was. I had never experienced it and I was scared and so I hurt the person who was closest to me, and that was you" Ryoma whispered in her ear, Sakuno on the other hand was amazed that the prince of tennis like her back then too.

"Me.?" she asked sounding astonished.

"Yes you, you are my one and only Sakuno the light that guided me through the dark. I love you Sakuno I love you so much!" he replied looking her straight in the eyes. Sakuno was shocked she just heard the three words that she wanted to hear most from that person, she didn't say anything she couldn't. Ryoma couldn't just walk away and leave it at that no… he had to the finish the job off properly, and so he closed the space between them and sealed it with a kiss. Sakuno couldn't believe it Ryoma had kissed her, her! Her mind processed what was happening and she stood there motionless. When Ryoma broke away he took her hand and picked up his bags and started to walk towards the exit. Sakuno just followed keeping her head down low to try and hide her deep red blush. When they reached the reception Ryoma had already placed his sunglasses over his eyes, h turned to Sakuno.

"wait here" he told her, as he turned and walked toward the receptionist. Ryoma handed her a couple hundred yen to go pay for any damages caused for example blood, which may or may not of stained the court. He walked back over to Sakuno and took her hand again, only to be lead outside to his car. Ryoma unlocked it and opened the door for Sakuno; he then got in the other side and drove off towards Sakuno's house. When they finally reached her row of flats she picked up her stuff and got out the car she closed the door and tapped on the window. Ryoma opened it to se what she wanted.

"Arigato, Ryoma-kun for everything today" she smiled and left to go to her house. Ryoma wound back up the window and smiled a genuine smile and set off back home.

Sakuno decided to rewrap her wrist, then spring clean because there was nothing on TV and she wasn't exactly tired just confuse and she was trying to forget what Ryoma had said to her when she was pinned up against the wall although she didn't mind being told it, she just found it weird. After cleaning the whole flat, even the bathroom she sat down with a cup of coco and started to watch TV. Then there was a knock at the door, Sakuno put he coco down on the coffee table and got up to answer the door. There stood a man holding a bunch of flowers asking if she was Sakuno Ryuzaki. She took the flowers inside and closed the door. She noticed a note and she took it out, Sakuno placed this note in her pocket then took the flowers into the kitchen to be placed in a vase later. She then sat down and took the note out of her pocket.

Sakuno then read the note out loud.

"I really want to spend more time with you Sakuno especially after today, and I'm guessing those cuts show the pain I've put you through so I want to make it up to you. Give me a call to arrange a date, arigato Sakuno for everything. Ryoma." She sighed and saved Ryoma's number into her phone smiling as she did so '_Ryoma never gives up does he?_'. Sakuno then started to do a lot of thinking; she soon went to bed but with one thing on her mind, _'Ryoma'_. The next day she woke up and went to change her bandage only to find that the shallowest of the 3 cuts had disappeared.


	6. Poor sakuno

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

A/N: okay guys here is the next chapter only problem is I'll be posting slower with the exams coming up I wish everyone good luck if you have them =]

Okay, Sakuno was slightly surprised at the remarkable recovery or her cut. Although there was a slightest scar where the cut had been. She had decided to go out for a morning jog to get back into shape although she was skinny enough; she wanted to get her stamina back up to scratch she had let it slip while Ryoma was away. She opened her door stepped outside and locked it up once more. She wore a short blue skirt with white shorts underneath and a white t-shirt with a blue tank top on top. Although it was warm out Sakuno was cold and decided to be stylish and warm. She turned on her Ipod and, put it into her ears, she started to listen to Ayumi Hamasaki 'still alone', with that she put her Ipod, phone and keys into her bum bag, and set off jogging. Sakuno set off on her usual route but got distracted by a cute little cat at the side of the road she started to play with it, but then remembered she was suppose to be jogging, with that she said goodbye to cat but wasn't really paying attention to where she was heading and so she took the wrong turn, as we all know how bad Sakuno is at directions. As she starts to slow down she realises that she has come the wrong way. Sakuno starts to slow down altogether into a slow walk to find out where she is.

"Mou, stupid cat distracted me," she complained as she kept looking at where she was. As Sakuno kept walking, she walked past a group of scary looking thugs. She walked past them quickly trying not to make eye contact, but she ended up at a dead end.

"Tut tut tut missy you should of watched where you were going… but I don't mind girls who are senseless at direction they just need more guidance if you get my drift!" he was on of the thugs that Sakuno had walked past before, the gang leader by the way he was acting. Sakuno was scared but wasn't going to show them.

"Hah… just because I'm not good at directions does not mean I don't know the difference between decent men and the likes of you… so if you don't mind I would like to leave now" she shot back as she walked towards them, only to be stopped.

"Your not going anywhere missy! Not till I get my needs sorted too, especially after that comment you just made" he spat at Sakuno.

"I don't think so, now let me past" Sakuno exclaimed as she tried to push past. It was useless her arms might have got stronger because of tennis but they aren't that strong to get past a bunch of guys.

"Well I do!" the gang member sneered as he picked Sakuno up by the neck and threw her against the wall behind her.

"Ittai" she mumbles rubbing her back, she looked up to see him coming closer, and some of the gang members scattering.

"Do you agree yet?" he shot at her. Sakuno pushed her self up so she was in a sitting position.

"No, I'm not some little slut you can boss around!" she spat in his face and tried to get up to make a run for it but the gang member was too fast, and kicked her in the stomach making her collapse on the floor in pain, she coughed up a little blood and looked at the gang member. He looked as if he had an evil glint with in his eye; she followed his eyes to find him looking at part of her torn top which must of happened when she was flung against the wall. Sakuno tried to cover it as much as she could but the gang leader already guessed what she would do and so he forced, her hands together and pulled her up, he then pinned her against the wall. When the part of her torn top was, he grabbed it and pulled hard. It revealed her creamy white chest and her pink bra. Sakuno gasped and looked away disgusted. The leader started to feel Sakuno's body as she tried to struggle he slapped her across the face leaving a red mark. She looked down at her now dirty milky skin, tears started to whelm up in her eyes, all she though about was how disgusted Ryoma would be if he found out. As the tears started to roll down her cheeks the leader lifted her chin and moved closer to her lips.

"Your going to get what you deserve you little slut" he spat at her.

Sakuno just looked down once more only to get her chin forced up once again, his lips were only centimetres away from hers. Sakuno tried not to breathe in the smell of cigarettes and alcohol, which were from his clothes and breath. As the member moved closer to forcing Sakuno into kissing him, a voice came from behind.

"That's no way to treat a lady" the masculine voice from the shadows said, he was bouncing a tennis ball off a tennis racket. Sakuno's eyes widened when she realised it was Ryoma standing there.

"Ryoma…" she breathed.

"Is he your boyfriend eh…" the leader scoffed.

"I wish to think I was" Ryoma replied, Sakuno widened her eyes at this and struggled once more only to get slapped.

"Definitely not a way to treat a lady especially mine" Ryoma spat as he aimed a twist serve at the leader, it hit him in the back of the head hard and so he rubbed it and turned round to come face to face with Ryoma Echizen, as he did this he dropped Sakuno and she fell to the floor in a lump but quickly recovered to hide herself from Ryoma; his eyes were concerned and anger flowed through them he was going to beat the guy into a pulp. After a couple of minutes of using not just a racket and tennis ball but also fist, Ryoma had left the guy with multiple injuries as Sakuno pleaded with him to not hurt him too much as she wasn't that hurt.

Ryoma went over to her and put her jacket over her. She stood up and fell straight into his arms sobbing.

A/N: I'm going to leave a cliff hanger cos I'm good like that…XD R&R please =]

I know its short but that's cos it's a two parter O.o


End file.
